Pokegirls Pokecenter Wiki
= Pokegirls = Welcome to the Wiki This is a group dedicated to the community found at our forum. This to be a primer on the Pokegirl genre as it stands today. In the past, there was a semi-unified canon which most people wrote in, but it has since been dissolved due to stagnancy. The current norm in the community is now “Write what you want.” So, for newbies, this attempts to boil down the genre to its core essence and defining features. Writers own all else, all nuance, minutiae, and worldbuilding. None of the following are hard and fast rules, only guidelines. We look forward to sharing and reading works in our little community. What is a Pokegirl In modern verbiage, a type of monster girl. They appeared and disrupted the natural order of things, altering the way humans have to survive. Beyond that, it is largely up to the author. Below are the themes which are generally agreed upon by everyone in the community in broadest terms. Physicality Pokegirls are more able-bodied than men. All things being equal, the least physically threatening of them are as dangerous to men as men are to women and children. On average, they are stronger, have a faster sprinting speed, have more stamina, are more enduring, and have greater fortitude, some so more than others. Individual breeds and subbreeds of pokegirl may have weaknesses which render them vulnerable in ways that can be taken advantage of by humans; such weaknesses will be noted when documented. Mentation All pokegirls have two mental states: “Tame,” in which their cognitive state is similar but not necessarily identical to a human’s; and “Feral” in which higher brain functions associated with a human’s robust neocortex is significantly diminished. Tame: Tame pokegirls have behavioral traits associated with higher order thought including tool use, bilateral teaching, and metacognition. Some breeds strongly excel in certain orders of thought, e.g., one breed or subbreed might have a visual-spatial memory which is significantly more robust than a average human’s. Some other breeds may be deficient in certain orders of thought such as having low working-memory or being “slow thinkers.”'Feral:' Feral pokegirls lose many of the functionalities associated with higher order thought, the degree of which varies by pokegirl breed. Those with the most loss of capacity will exhibit only the lowest forms of mentation, instinct. The breeds least affected by the feral state may still display traits such as primitive tool use (e.g. chewed sticks, rocks used as hammers), teamwork, and a complex social hierarchy. Most breeds are somewhere between the two. Becoming Feral: Pokegirls’ cognitive ability slowly declines from a lack of intimate sexual contact, often declining sharply after a particular threshold of time. The process of going feral is similar to psychosis where impulses become harder to control, delusions crop up, and they lose the ability to focus or certain facets of higher order thinking altogether. The amount of sexual contact required to stay tame varies by breed and to a lesser extent by individual; this need is irrelevant from sexual desire. Although sexual contact with other pokegirls can stave off the mental decline, it cannot reverse it. If a pokegirl is suffering from Feral Onset Psychosis, it will not be reduced by sex with another pokegirl but the decline will be halted for a time. Sexual contact with humans, for one reason or another, can reverse the onset of the feral state altogether. Becoming Tame: The efficacy of “taming” is a convoluted mess of variables ranging from the pokegirl’s receptiveness to the sex, the prowess of the human, any possible relationship between the human or pokegirl whether adversarily or intimate, to innumerable other things. While some individual pokegirls suddenly find themselves stirring back to higher order thought after a single vigorous bout of “taming” with a human partner, others may exhibit minimal improvement. Feralborn: Pokegirls born to feral mothers may never have had any experience with higher order thought on the human level, and if tamed may behave unpredictably. The breeds with the least severe feral state adapt the best to their new potential once tamed. Socialization Pokegirls form strong social bonds much in the way humans do. Most pokegirls form social bonds primarily through sex. This social bond tends to create in-group loyalty, particularly to frequent or preferred partners.This bonding is stronger than the kind seen between humans typically. One notable quality of pokegirl social bonds is a protective instinct. Most will jealously guard their in-group from outsiders, especially from physical harm. Some pokegirls become so attached to particular individuals, pokegirl or human, that they experience Broken Heart Syndrome when seperated for prolonged periods of time. Extraordinary Abilities Pokegirls may exhibit abilities which are extraordinary and superhuman. Some may even seem supernatural. Some authors choose to write pokegirls as being magical or having wizards and the like live alongside pokegirls. As a rule of thumb, human wizards and their ilk are weaker than their pokegirl equivalent to keep the theme going. Where to go from here Read a few stories. Heck, they don’t even have to be pokegirl stories. Folklore, monster stories, etcetera can contribute to your writing. Most of the stories on here will be from the old canon, which will give you a feeling for what the old canon was. After you feel ready to write, go ahead and just put something on paper. It could be a short one-page interaction between two people. Storytelling is for fun. We’re all here to have fun. Things that have been done to death * A super man who can somehow fight toe to toe with pokegirls and win easily. Seen it over and over again. We’re looking at you, Widowslayer. * Author Inserts. While not always bad, they’re stale and have a reputation for Mary Sues. * Most every cliche you see in the parallel world or iseikai genre has been done to death. * Seriously, bringing someone from a parallel dimension and increasing their power to ridiculous levels has been done to death. * Tamer Journeys where someone gets pokegirls to capture more pokegirls as in a pokemon adventure. The most common themes from the previous "canon" These are highly specific to the previous canon to really merit mention in the guide above but are here because anyone reading some of the older stories are bound to ask about them. Blood Traits: Basically watered down pokegirl traits inherited by humans who hybridized with pokegirls. They were weaker than the real deal. Thresholding: Human females with high amounts of interbreeding with pokegirls in their ancestry suddenly metamorphing into pokegirls around puberty. Parthenogenesis: Pokegirls were able to undergo full-clone parthenogenesis to create genetic duplicates of themselves and give birth. This was used as a means for the feral population to grow quickly over time to the point that they supplanted many ecological niches and became an ever-present threat to human survival. Pokemon Themes: As you can probably tell from the name, this was originally a pornographic parody of pokemon, and it is forever stuck in our community zeitgeist. Things like Types and Type Advantage, Breeds, Evolution, etcetera were present. If you want to know more about these in the context of the old canon, look at the Pokegirl FAQ in the information brochure. Some authors will likely ignore these altogether. On the Pokedex, Equipment Guide, Etc. These were tools to write in the old canon and used to be regulated by a committee. Whatever you want to use, that is up to you. Do not feel bound to them. Latest activity Category:Browse